creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ankunft/Todesengel
Wie eine Umarmung umschließt mich die Luft. Sie grenzt mich ein, umringt mich, nimmt Form an. Ich lasse mich von der werdenden Gestalt runterdrücken, lasse sie meinen Hals streichen, mich küssen. Kein verführerischer Kuss. Kein Kuss mit dreckigen Hintergründen. Nein, ein liebevoller, mütterlicher Kuss. Ich lege meinen Arm um den Körper der zierlichen Gestalt, spüre einen Widerstand. Er ist weich. Ich fahre mit der Hand daran entlang. Sind das… Flügel? Öffne meine Augen. Starre Realität holt mich ein. Schaue mich um. Ein Mann steht im Schutz des Schattens am Türrahmen meines kleinen kargen Zimmers. Er ist groß, breit gebaut und sein Anblick lässt mir schlagartig einen Schauer den Rücken herunterjagen. Er lächelte mich an. „Schon wieder wach, Kleiner?“, fragt er in einer verführerischen Stimmlage, die asynchron zu seiner rauchigem Stimme wirkt. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen“, flehe ich. Tränen rollen meine Wangen runter. Seit Wochen hielt mich nun schon dieser Mann in dem Zimmer gefangen. Dabei… wollte ich das nicht. Ich wollte doch nur im Einkaufszentrum auf dem Schoß vom Weihnachtsmann sitzen. Dann kann ich mich nur an einen Knall erinnern und an den Stich einer Nadel. Wie ich darauf hin hier gelandet bin ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel. Doch… das macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr. „Warst du dieses Jahr ein braver Junge?“, fragt der Mann und tritt aus dem Schatten hervor. Er hat ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm und einen falschen weißen Bart an. Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich wohl zu ihm hingerannt und hätte ihn umarmt, doch nach all dem, was mir der Mann bereits angetan hatte, wusste ich, dass er insoweit kein guter Mensch war. Es wäre unpraktisch, sowohl für mich, als auch für die Stimmen in meinen Kopf, die sich wohl an meinem Leid ergötzen, die unendlich langen Foltermethoden aufzuzählen. Von den Schmerzen zu erzählen, die ich spürte als er mich mit einer glühenden Eisenstange brandmarkte, als wäre ich nichts weiter als ein dämliches Kuhvieh. Von den Tränen zu sprechen, die ich jede Nacht weinte, wenn ich merkte, wie der Mann sich zu mir in mein Bett lag. Mich fest an sich drückte und sagte: „Brave Kinder schlafen schon.“ Es wäre irrelevant von der unglaublichen Angst zu erzählen, die ich verspürte, als der Mann mir ein Messer an die Kehle hielt, drohend mich zu töten, wenn ich nicht genau das tat, was er sagte. Ich werde euch nicht genau erzählen, was er jeden Tag von mir verlangte, denn welchen großen Nutzen würde ich schon darin finden? Der Mann tritt immer näher. Schwach und mit letzter Kraft hebe ich meinen schlaffen Körper nach hinten und versuchte so weit weg wie möglich von diesem Mann weg zu kommen. Allerdings scheint ihn meine Angst, Frustration und Schwäche nur mehr zu erfreuen und so kommt er lachend näher… und näher. Ich kann seinen Atem riechen. Er ist vom alkoholischen Aroma durchzogen und lässt mich die Nase rümpfen. Er hockte sich zu mir auf die alte, vergilbte Matratze, die wohl schon mehr Leid gesehen hatte, als alle Kriegsveteranen auf dieser Welt. Ich drückte meinen abgemagerten Körper gegen die kalte Steinwand. Ich schließe meine Augen. „Nein. Bitte nicht“, flüstere ich heiser. Dann geschah es. Auf einmal blieb die Zeit stehen. Irritiert blicke sich der Junge um. Der Mann bewegte sich plötzlich kein Stück mehr. Er versuchte sich vorsichtig aufzubäumen. Nach dem dritten Versuch stand er schließlich wackelig auf seinen beiden Beinen. „Also, was willst du tun?“, ängstlich drehte er den Kopf zu der Ecke, aus der die dunkle Stimme sprach. Zuerst sah er nur Schatten. Dann erschien eine Gestalt aus den Schatten, manifestierte sich zu einer geistähnlichen Kreatur. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er. „Mein Name ist unbedeutend“, gab ich grinsend zurück. „Sei doch nicht so furchteinflössend. Du machst den kleinen Jungen ja Angst“, hörte ich eine andere Stimme sagen. Der Junge drehte erneut den Kopf und ich wandte mich ebenfalls um. Dort vor der offenen Tür stand nun eine Frau. Keine normale Frau, eine Engelsfrau. Sie strahlte eine weiße, wunderschöne Aura aus. „Na Kleiner, bist du bereit?“, fragt die Frau lächelnd. „Bereit wofür?“, fragte der Junge. Er sah etwas dümmlich aus. Aber na gut, wer auf einen Vergewaltiger reinfällt, der kann ja auch nicht allzu klug sein, nicht wahr? „Wofür’", sagt er, stelle ich amüsiert fest und mein schallendes Gelächter ließ die Wände erzittern. „Jetzt benimm dich!“, ermahnte die Frau mich, „Weißt du Kleiner, es hat einen Grund, dass die Zeit still steht.“ Ungläubig blickte er sie an. Was mag jetzt nur wieder kommen? „Nun, ich weiß es ist schwer für dich und es ist noch schwerer für mich, dir das zu erklären, aber- “ „Du wirst sterben“, unterbrach ich sie. Die Frau warf mir einen scharfen Blick zurück. Der Junge sackte wieder in sich zusammen, er schaute für einen Moment in die trüben Augen des immer noch erstarrten Weihnachtsmannes. Da ergriff eine Hand seine Schulter. Er blickte auf, in die Augen der Frau. „Es wird Zeit für dich zu gehen.“, flüsterte sie. „Warum? Warum so früh?“ „Du bist nun einmal etwas ganz Besonderes“, sie lächelte, „Komm mit mir.“ Sie bückte sich, küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Weißes Licht hüllte uns ein, umschlang mich, wie eine feste Umarmung. Und so verschwand ich aus dieser abartig grotesken Welt… für immer. Vor, zurück, vor, zurück. Ich lege den Kopf schief. Schaue zu, wie der Mann den Jungen wie ein Karnickel „rammelt“. Ein seltsamer Anblick. Irgendwie lächerlich. Mein Grinsen wird breiter, laufe zu dem „Liebespaar“ hin. Die Zeit stand still, doch nun lief sie erbarmungslos weiter… wie immer. Warte einen Moment, bevor ich dem Mann mit meiner Geisterkraft den kleinen, hirnlosen Schädel zertrümmere. Tot, alle beide. „Du hast ihn getötet?“, bemerkt die Frau. „Ach das Fräulein Engelchen ist ja auch wieder da. Na, hast du deinen Anhang endlich abgeliefert?“ „Sei nicht so gemein“, gibt sie zurück. „Ach Fräulein, ich könnte noch so einige andere Dinge tun. Also fang nicht immer von vorne mit deiner Schallplatte an, das ermüdet mich lediglich.“ Ich wende mich ab, will raus aus diesem Drecksloch. „Warum hast du den Mann getötet?“, fragte der Engel. „Er ist nur ein weiterer Schandfleck dieser Welt und sein Tot ist nichts weiter, als eine Säuberung auf diesem Fleck Erde.“ Und damit verlasse ich sie. Ich muss weiter… immer weiter durch diese von Schandflecken übersäte Welt. Aylo (Diskussion) 18:50, 14. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen